In airplane cabins, antennae may be connected to the transmit systems and receive systems by means of coaxial cables. The use of coaxial cables or coaxial transmission systems may require the routing of coaxial cables in the interior of the airplane in order to convey an antenna signal from the transmit system to the antenna. The antenna may be installed at a location remote from the transmit system in order to provide good transmit prerequisites. The antenna can, for example, be arranged outside a wall so that the signals emitted by the antenna may not be blocked by the wall.
Due to their electrical characteristics, coaxial cables may be designed in a multilayer design or multi-ply design. In particular, for example for separating an interior conductor from an exterior conductor, dielectric materials may be used in coaxial cables. However, the dielectric materials may comprise a high density value. Consequently, even in small configurations high weights of the coaxial cables or bundles of coaxial cables that are used may result. In this arrangement the coaxial line systems may make a substantial contribution to the total weight of an airplane.
There may thus be a need to create more lightweight transmission systems. In addition, other needs, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.